


Intermission A1.4.3

by NightingaleLost



Category: Homestuck
Genre: F/M, Fantrolls, M/M, tags will be added by fic, too many to name really
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-03-23
Updated: 2013-06-18
Packaged: 2017-12-06 05:05:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 6,316
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/731745
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NightingaleLost/pseuds/NightingaleLost
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A series of short fantroll drabbles, centering over various fantrolls. Other characters are welcome.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Annoyance

**Author's Note:**

> Pairing: Persef Lepori/Izakil Santos
> 
> Warnings: Sexual Themes, Established Relationships, Kismesissitude

***

Claws scratched down sides, and Izakil hissed quietly, tightening his own fingers on Persef's horn as he drew back from their kiss. “That better not leave a mark, midblood, what have I told you about the marks.”

Persef huffed, his lips turning in what could have almost been a pout. “Urghh...you'd think a _blueblood_ could concentrate on a kiss for five seconds without getting distracted like a wiggler, I mean come on this is the third time and I could be doing better things in the garden or wi- _mmhp_.” Izakil's lips cut him off mid-sentence, and there was a moment of near silence before they backed up onto the kitchen table and they both breathed again.

“Do you think if I marked your tongue with my teeth you'd shut up for five seconds?” Izakil mocked through pants. “That might make for a good experiment hmm?”

Persef dug in his nails and had the satisfaction of seeing Izakil unsuccessfully try and hold back a yelp, giving in to the temptation of wiggling his tongue out at him.

“God you are an _annoying_ midblood; today I'll teach you some respect,” Iza hissed.

A roll of teal-colored eyes was his answer, and he caught the last bits of a low mutter, “...talk and no bite, talk about annoying and dumb, why do I even try with this troll, so many actual better trolls out there...” Persef hid a smirk as Izakil sputtered, the blueblood flushing dark grey before returning to their kissing with a single-minded determination. Persef was quickly lifted onto the tabletop, and all talking ceased as the tealblood moved his hands to Iza's jeans, nimble fingers undoing the zipper and slipping inside.

***


	2. Storytelling

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Pairing: Jhodin Heiime/Lelant Osleto
> 
> Tags: Moirallegience, Established Relationship

***

“...so uh, I followed the tracks all the way to a cave...and I went in after it.”

Lelant's eyes were focused on him, and she waited a few seconds. “And? What was it?”

Jho twisted his fingers in a pillow hem, thinking back. Everything was fuzzy again. “Um...it was a big purrbeast, I think...or uhh...” He gave her a little nervous smile. “This isn't the best story...”

She scooted a little closer in the pile, her hand an inch from his. “It's a good story.” She looked over, placing her fingers between his. “Go on, what happened then?”

“It didn't see me, because I hid behind some rocks there...but I was safe, I think...I knew something about it...” Jho trailed off again, squeezing Lelant's hand; she gave a squeeze back in response. “It made a whole bunch of noise when I came out, but I was safe....” A smile spread over his lips as it came back. “Because tuskfiends don't eat trolls. They make sounds like big purrbeasts, and they don't eat trolls. And when they slide their tails flop, which is, uh, what the big round tracks around my hive were. It was the tail.”

Lelant gave him a grin. “And that was how you solved the mystery of the creeping beast.”

“Yeah.”

She laid her other hand on top of their own. “I told you you were good at stories. Tell me another one?”

Jho's cheeks darkened a bit as he glanced at their hands. “Heh...ok.”

***


	3. Hands

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Pairing: Cadyrn Belatu/Archit Euthis
> 
> Tags: Established Relationship, Moirallegience

***

The room was quiet, the sound of breathing almost too low to be heard. Inside the room a large pile of capes was pushed up against the wall, and snuggled deep within the folds of the deep blue cloths was Archit and Cadyrn.

Cady had fallen asleep hours ago, and so had Archit. The violetblood had only just now woken up, and his eyes were focused on his moirail's hands, one curled up tight in his own grip. He spread the fingers out, looking at the other's palms. He kind of liked Cady's hands, or rather he liked to look at them in these moments when he was alone. He preferred to look at anything else than himself, to make sure his thoughts didn't go inwards. Not like they had done before Mir, and before Cady.

They weren't too far off in appearance, he had noticed the first time he had looked at them; both covered in nicks and lines of paleness from scars. But Cady's were from fighting, battle scars won from fangs and claws and steel. His own...much less glorious events of crying himself hoarse at the docks while he beat his knuckles bloody against a nearby wall.

His features twisted in a silent grimace as he beat that particular line of thought back. Times has changed. He was growing stronger, his blade a quicksilver flash that was becoming worthy of a real pirate king. His dreams of owning a ship were coming closer ever day, and soon he would strike fear into quite a bit of hearts just by letting them know his name.

And Mir would be with him. His helmsman, his psionic...his love.

Archit tucked one edge of his special cape more closely around the both of them before he gripped Cady's hand again. But that was the shining future. Today he stayed quiet, unwilling to leave this solitary moment, relaxed and not flushed and unstrung while his playful lover teased him with kisses, or his moirail awake to put him in the same state with horn touches and shoulder brushes. He kept his gaze on their interlocking fingers. He brought one up for a small kiss; Cady didn't stir and Archit decided to wait a little while longer before he woke him up.

***


	4. Aftermath

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fantroll: Cadyrn Belatu
> 
> Warning: Blood, Implied Violence

*

A steady 'drip, drip' sounded against the soft slither of sand around him and he shook his head, knowing it was futile; the reason he could hear the blood so clearly was because it was dripping off of his horn, right next to his ear.

 

He leaned back against the lump on the ground, relaxing. His head was bleeding, his arms covered in gashes, and feet aching, but all he could really feel was a buzzing exhilaration swarming under his skin, like the aftermath of an electrical shock through his chest and legs. He tightened the grip on his mace, the points oozing brown blood. There was nothing quite like the feelings that came after a fight, or the way theyseemed to not just fade, but shudder out of him slowly as he calmed his heart rate. And the better the fight...the better the feeling.

 

One hand reached out to inelegantly pat the lump he was leaning on, fingers coming away coated in dark-colored liquid. The troll had put up a good fight, but in the end, he alone had achieved victory, and driven the sharp points of his mace deep into the other's chest. One less villain out terrorizing the sandy desert. He would remove the body of anything useful a little later on, once he had rested a bit.

 

A low grunt caught his attention and he looked to see his lusus shake its big head questioningly at him. He waved at it lazily. He was alright of course, and he wanted to take this moment to soak in the sensations, the way his arms still trembled, and the sting of each wound on his body as his heart fluttered and thumped erratically. Taking a few deep breaths, and savoring the way it made that electric feeling in his limbs jolt some more, he recalled the stories he had heard from the last town he had been in. There were other bandits out here, supposedly a den of them somewhere more east, by some crags. That would be his next destination.

 

Another few minutes and the shocks had almost vanished completely from his body, leaving him feeling, as always, void, and a little disappointed. Cady sighed, standing up. The blood sounds had stopped, and he wiped his hands absently on his pants. He would search the body, clean his weapon, maybe himself if he had the time, and be on his way before the sun rose.

 

On to his next quest, and his next exhilarating, wonderful fight.


	5. If Only

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Pairing: Cadyrn Belatu/Deacon Mercur
> 
> Warnings: Sexual Themes, Kismesissitude, Blackrom, Emotional Hurt/Comfort

Cady knocked on the door to Persef's hive, waiting a few moments before knocking again. No one answered and he looked around. Had they gone for a walk? Or perhaps...he might have come while they were preoccupied. He put his ear to the door, listening intently. No noises could be heard from within. Hmm. He tried the doorknob, unsurprised to find it unlocked. Well Persef had always said he could come in and wait if they were gone...

 

He stepped in, blinking as he encountered darkness, but his question were halted as a frustrated noise came from the couch ahead.

 

“There was a reason why I didn't _answer_ the fucking _door_.”

 

Cady walked forward, about to snap a retort to Deacon before he noticed the heavy atmosphere, and the frustration in the other's tone. He waited until his eyes had adjusted before circling around to where his kismesis was. Deacon lay sprawled over the couch, legs propped up on the opposite armrest, one arm hanging off and touching the floor. He was staring...no, _glaring,_ at the wall ahead. Cady felt a little worried.

 

“What is the matter, Deacon?” He received no response, and he looked around. “Where is Persef?”

 

Deacon practically bared his teeth at the question, and the blueblood felt as if he'd hit on the core of the matter. Of course; it was always about the other with these two. He waited; there was no way Deacon was going to keep quiet about whatever had driven him into this mood.

 

“He's visiting his _Aiidas_ ,” the name could have been a malediction spoken in that tone, “and he's been there all night. That shit horned brinesucker probably convinced him to stay... _for his own safety_ , of course.” He mocked.

 

Cadyrn heard a creak, and saw Deacon's left hand almost embedded into the top of the couch, claws deep in the fabric and stuffing. As he watched those fingers flexed and another creak sounded. The fabric around was splotched with purple, and Cady fixed on the origin, weeping, oozing wounds on the other's knuckles, dirty with sap and splinters. He looked down to see the hand on the floor in much the same condition, and the heavy boots Deacon wore had leave and dirt on them. He glanced at Deacon, who was still refusing to look at him. “Did the trees of the forest give thee a good fight?”

 

“ _Fuck off_.” The purpleblood snarled. “No one was around. I improvised.”

 

“I see it did not quell your rages, or thou wouldst not be curled up like a wiggler without its lus' in the dark.”

 

His kismesis finally turned to glare at him, hissing. “I'm not in _mood_ today, pissface, get out of my _hive_ or I'll kill you.” He turned to stare at the wall again, before leaning back on the armrest and closing his eyes. “...I need you alive for other things.”

 

Deacon assumed Cadyrn would leave him alone; the idiot had a thing for “respect” and “space” and whatever else thing he wanted to bring up about manners when he was being preachy. He tried to focus on keeping his calm for a while longer. His hands were shaking from anger, but he knew if he tried that trick again he'd end up with broken fingers, and that'd make Persef's mood even worse when he came back. He just had to wait for a while, and he could go out again and run until he found someone he could actually take out his anger on, and not give a shit when they ended up dead and in pieces like everyone else.

 

But the shuffle of a cape dispelled the idea, and he would have snapped at Cadyrn if he hadn't felt the pull of fingers on his zipper. The furious thoughts whirling in his head suddenly stopped, switching onto a different direction, and he cracked open his eyes, just enough to see the poof of Cadyrn's ponytail flip up above his hips and feel the wet slide of a tongue over his navel. A tug followed, and his jeans followed that tongue, slipping down his thighs.

 

“Per _sisss_ tent...” the word ended in a hiss as Cadyrn wrapped his lips over the tip of purple beginning to slide from Deacon's nook, and through licks and sucks encouraged the rest to come out. Deacon closed his eyes again, relaxing into the cushions as pinpricks on his hips told him claws were holding him tight, and groaned a little when he felt the blueblood's mouth descend over him. His hands twitched, and he gripped tight on Cady's horns, keeping his head from rising above a certain point. This was a hell of a lot better than punching trees.

 

Cadyrn pushed his tongue down the bottom ridges of Deacon bulge, one hand coming to fist what he couldn't fit in his mouth. He felt small convulsions running up the wet length and followed them, moving up and down until the other was hissing curses in his ear, and jerking his hips up every time his mouth came down. Already he felt his own bulge respond to the situation and he tried to quicken his pace so they could move on to the better parts. Deacon seemed to agree with this. “... _faster_ , fuckkk—you're an ass oh fuck...persistent little- _don't claw me you shit._ ”

 

The blueblood rolled his eyes, shoving himself down and digging in one hands' claws into the skin of the other's hips; Deacon snapped his teeth and thrust forward, forcing Cadyrn still. He felt the back-flared tip of Deacon' arousal jolt in his throat, and then the hot rush as liquid filled his mouth.

 

His horns were finally released and he took the chance to lift up his head, but he didn't get to do much other than lick his lips before he was suddenly lifted and flipped on the couch, pushed forward until his hands were gripping onto the armrest, looking back to see Deacon tug irritably at his cape.

 

“When are you gonna get rid of this shit, it's so fucking stupid.”

 

Cadyrn twisted around to yank it out of his grasp before it could get ripped, undoing the buckles that held it in place and shoving it aside. “Tis a mark of the wandering warriors of old, but twas too much to expect such a buffoon to understand the complexities of such a—” he stuttered as his pants were yanked down, Deacon's hands at his thighs to spread them, “Thine hands art _cold_...and still _dirty_ you infelicitous brute, your sense has gone with thine mood; what harm could two minutes of standing at yourn sink hurt thee, if only to make a dent in the foul aura pervading—!”

 

“Holy fuck, _shut up_.” Deacon yanked back on Cadyrn's shirt, hips leaning forward to guide his bulge into the blueblood's already dampened slit. Cadyrn groaned, head falling forward to lean on the armrest as he felt the thick length squirm into him, then rub against him as it pulled back out.

 

“Yeah, perfect,” Deacon grunted, pushing back in, “ _beautiful_ fucking silence from you, _finally_.”

 

“Foulmouthed hypocrite, sooner you _uuuhhh_ ,” the word cut off and his back arched, his shirt scraping against the fabric of the couch as Deacon pushed his hips forward. He didn't see the point of trying to speak again, focusing on trying not to claw Persef's couch instead. Deacon didn't bother going slow either; he felt the pent up energy buzzing under his skin, trying to burst out and he could feel the edges of heat in his arms and shoulders, shaking hands steadying enough to keep a firm hold on Cadyrn's sides. The bitter end of the energy had already been bled out by Cadyrn's efforts and as his hips pumped in and out all he wanted was to come and feel that tense release.

 

Cadyrn lost the fight to not claw the couch, but there were so many little scratches on it already in the back of his mind he felt that no one would probably even notice the difference. His bulge twisted against his belly, trailing wet lines across the skin as he shuddered with every unintentional touch, pushing his hips back every time Deacon thrust forward. Leaning his head down on the armrest he peeked under, catching the sight of a large bulge moving in him, the purple and blue colors of genetic material mixing. He barely had to think about it before he was reaching a hand down, wrapping his fingers around his damp arousal and stroking himself. He doubted Deacon would spare the thought toward him to return any favors.

 

“ _Impatient....._ ” Cady bit out for lack of a better word to say as a hard thrust nearly pushed his chest off of the armrest, breath puffing out in gasps as his hand worked himself.

 

“Don't ruin it.” Deacon grunted, the words muffled by the fangs gnawing at his lip. Cady cursed at him when sharp nails dug into his hips, deep blue welling up to drip on the couch; Deacon paid no heed, pushing in twice before he came for the second time, the word “ _fuck_ ” tumbling out of his mouth.

 

The blueblood ignored the feel of warmth inside him, reaching climax himself after a few moments and causing a wet patch to appear on the cushion below him. He let his body relax, Deacon's bulge slipping from his nook as he crossed his arms, resting his head on the side to look over his shoulder at the purpleblood, who was wearing his usual smug smirk as his fingers smeared blue blood over Cady's sides.

 

“T'would be an easy matter to make him vanish.” Cadyrn remarked, his eyes roaming until the fixed on the still-ragged edges of Deacon's broken horn. “In interest of justice, both mine and thou have business with the seadweller, the toll accounted to him racks up with no sword or fang to seek penalty...By mine knowledge thou surely hath thine own way to make such a deed truth? Too easy.”

 

Deacon chuckled, but there was no joy in it. “Yeah.” They both knew he wouldn't move against him though. At least, not yet. Not without a foolproof plan to make sure Persef never found out.

 

Cady grimaced after a second, pulling his cape from where it rested and using it to clean himself to the best of its ability, soaking up the excess material on himself and the couch before his bulge retracted. Deacon made a grab for it but it vanished before he could snag a claw on it, stuffed back into Cadyrn's modus. Deacon bared his teeth at him but moved off to clean himself up as Cady fixed his shirt and pants, then lay back to relax on the couch.

 

Deacon came back soon enough, scowling at his kismesis. “Shove the fuck off, that's my couch.”

 

Cadyrn very blatantly closed his eyes and ignored him. The other grabbed one of his horns with the clear intention of pulling him off;the move sparked a near brawl that ended up with the both of them squished onto the thing, neither one willing to give up their spot to pull out the couch as it had the ability to do, Deacon sporting a couple deep slashes over his arms and collarbone from horn and claws, and Cadyrn having won himself a few colorful bruises on his jaw and stomach from a series of flexible kicks.

 

There was a pause between them.

 

“Next night a tree promises to have thine horn imprint over its bark.”

 

Deacon opened his mouth to shoot back a reply when the front door creaked; the both of them turned to look as it slid open, Deacon already getting up before the slightest hint of the oversized sweater or long hair could appear from behind the door, all thoughts of rivalry or insults forgotten. Persef slipped in quietly, hair hiding his face as he usually had it when he was feeling an overload of emotion. He didn't look up as Deacon took him into an embrace, whispering too low in his ear for Cadyrn to hear. Of course...it never ended well for anyone when Persef went to go visit Aiidas. Cadyrn grimaced at the thought of the demented troll anywhere near Persef or Deacon.

 

Persef looked haggard, shoulders drooping and trembling and it seemed it was all he could do to arrive at the couch; Deacon snarled at Cadyrn, eyes warning him that it was time for Persef now and to get lost for a while. The blueblood sat up...only to feel a shaky touch at his shoulder.

 

Surprised, both him and Deacon turned to look at the tealblood, who made the effort to peer out from behind his hair at his matesprit. His voice was a whisper.

 

“...can he stay? Please, just for...right now...”

 

Deacon turned his furious scowl back on Cadyrn but this time the message was very different. ' _Don't you even fucking THINK about leaving._ '

 

Cadyrn scooted over and they resumed their earlier positions, Persef curled up snugly between them, fists clenched and shaking. Cadyrn brought out one of his spare clean capes from his modus, spreading it over the three of them as together they held on to the smaller troll. He could feel the trembles of the other change into the quivers of silent tears; somewhere in his chest a painful jolt tore at his insides just to feel such a thing until all he wanted was to run far far away and bury himself in his moirail's embrace and feel comforted himself.

 

But instead, both he and Deacon held on tighter.


	6. Quicksilver

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Pairing: Archit Euthis&Cadyrn Belatu
> 
> Tags: Established Relationship, Moirallegience

*

Archit took a deep breath, backing up a step to take in his situation.

 

His legs trembled, from anxiety or adrenaline he wasn't sure anymore, and sweat threatened to blur his eyes; he didn't dare to brush it away though, a single wrong move was all it would take for his opponent to overpower him. His hands hurt from gripping the hilt of his blade too tight. His chest ached. Another deep breath, trying to clear his thoughts from the buzz of the fight and concentrate. He was alone, without the reinforcements of a FLARP group or the support of his matesprit by his side. The troll in front of him was taller, lower blooded but still more powerful; he had already tried going the power route and found out there was no way he could overcome the other by brute strength. Speed wasn't an option either, the other matched him step for step, driving hi in circles until his legs felt about to give out.

 

This fight would end soon anyway, he was running out of steam and they both knew it. He didn't have any other cards left to play, he was facing the wrong end of a lit cannon with no time to move out of the way.

 

Time to throw caution to the seven winds, he decided, a snarl forming on his face as he rushed forward. He would not lose, he _could_ not lose.

 

The other troll recognized it for what it was, a last charge, and came to met him head on, drawing back his weapon to deal the finishing blow. But Archit had no intentions of taking on his strength, he dug his boots into the ground, stopping himself from going those last few inches and leaning his body back as the weapon came toward him. The other troll realized his mistake, arms overreaching and opening himself up to attack; he tried to switch his weapon into one hand but Archit was already moving to stop him, sword flashing in the direction of one reaching hand. It was pulled back from the flashing blade and they were already so close to each other, the taller troll's face almost level with Archit's.

 

The seadweller pressed his sudden advantage, his free arm grabbing onto one curled horn and yanking down, the other troll off balance enough to get knocked off of his feet and tossed into the dirt. Archit pressed his blade against the other's neck, and the fight was over. He stood over the troll, breathing heavily. He had won.

 

...he had _won._ He almost couldn't believe it, staring down as his heartbeat refused to calm, driven now by a hesitant delight. _He had won_.

 

“What now? What now, 'rail of mine that victory comes singing sweet through thy veins!” Archit tried to hide back his grin as he withdrew his blade, allowing Cadyrn to get up from the ground. The blueblood ignored the dirt and leaves on his front, giving Archit a wide smile. “Cleverest turn, as did your blade flash quick in the air, who could stand chance against such cunning?”

 

Archit would have tried to shrug or pass it off with nonchalance, but he was too tired, exhausted by their seemingly endless sparring of tonight, and the exuberance rushing through his blood would not be tamed. This was the first time he had ever bested Cadyrn in a fight, and the fact that he had come out victorious felt so damn good. He gulped in air, unable to keep his smile hidden, although that faded a little as he saw a line of blue on Cady's neck from where he had gotten a little over-zealous in that final move. “Ah...are y' alright?”

 

Cady waved it off, “This? Let it not cloud thine victory, Archit, focus praises in the stead of apologies!” He came a little closer, laying a hand on Archit's shoulder. “Your strength grows with the turns of the moons, my dearest 'rail. Tonight...tonight shalt be the first of many victories for thee.”

 

Archit sheathed his sword, the beginnings of smugness bleeding into his grin. “Maybe I should take it a little easier on ye, 'fore I do permanent damage.”

 

Cadyrn laughed, leaning forward to press his lips against the tip of one spiraling horn. “Perhaps.”

*


	7. Alone

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It is not the first time Persef has been on the run from a troll. But, it is the first time he has ever had to face one alone.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warnings: Violence, Minor Character Death

Persef's lungs ached as he raced through the forest, feet tripping over themselves as he narrowly avoided scraping his knees open on a log, half submerged in the soft soil underneath. He could no longer hear the crunch of following footsteps but that didn't mean he was safe yet, and he struggled to keep moving until he had reached the safety of his hive, and in turn, of Deacon.

 

All he had wanted was to go to the river for more stones to line his garden paths, not to trigger the attentions of a roaming fellow tealblood. Somewhere in the back of his mind he wondered if it was because of the troll-killer still wandering the forest that there were more trolls here, bounty-hunters and thrill-seekers, so many of them he worried about Deacon going out so much during the night. Neither Cady or Deacon said much about it, so he knew the troll was still out there somewhere. He struggled to keep his breathing steady enough to not pass out, thinking frantically to if this was the right tree landmark or not that said he was only a few meters away from home.

 

Apparently it was, he stumbled forward in the clearing and tripped over the front threshold, lunging up to slam the door closed behind him as he gulped in air. A hand gripped his arm and the scream he tried to make was turned into a warbling squall before his panicked eyes could make out Deacon's angry, worried features. This wasn't even the first time this had happened, and he thanked the terrors that at least this time, he was in possession of his senses enough to not burst out into tears, trying to keep that for a time when he knew the attacker was well and truly gone.

 

He barely heard Deacon's demanding questions, wheezing out a tiny description of who he had been attacked by, their color, where he had been, and his heart rate was settling into something approaching normal as Deacon nodded once with a most ferocious scowl on his face. He felt lips gently touch his own and something went out of him at it, a burden lifted from his shoulder as it hit him that he was well and truly safe now that he was home, and his matesprit aware of the problem. Persef would have felt a small embarrassment that he could not even protect his own self in a place so close to his own territory, but the lack of breath was impeding his thoughts; he'd have those later when he was alone and more able to wallow in self-inefficacy.

 

Deacon was gone so fast Persef barely had time to steady himself against the lack of anything to hold onto anymore, and collapsed onto the couch, trying to breathe well enough that the hissing wheeze in his lungs would leave. Shaky hands buried themselves in his hair and he gripped his horns, feeling his shakes burn themselves out like miniature fireworks.

 

 _'Deacon's out there he'll take care of it, I don't have to do anything, I'll just stay here and wait for him to come back and I can forget this ever happened and I'll be ok._ ' Thoughts blurred themselves in his mind and he _breathed_ , rubbing at his eyes and feeling the rising wetness in them. He could at least try this time not to cry. It was probably a pipe dream but he would feel a lot better if Deacon came home to NOT find a dark eyed mess with tear tracks stained all over his face.

 

Persef stood up on shaky legs, thinking about going to wash his face and change into something less sweaty, when a very quiet rattle sounded. He froze, his nerves still tense from his flight. “...Dad?” he called out. A shuffle from his room turned his head toward the hall, and he saw the white nose of his lusus peek out as it hopped toward him. Persef bent down to pick him up when he heard the noise again, and his head snapped up. That sounded like it had come from the back door. His breathing sped up again. Which wasn't locked.

 

It couldn't be Deacon, Deacon didn't sneak into the house, he barreled into it. His shovel materialized into his hands and he gripped it tightly to his chest, inching forward. There was a curtained window to the side of the food block by the door and Persef held his breath as he peeked behind the cloth outside.

 

He almost let out a loud gasp as he say the all too familiar form of a troll, the black hair that swept in front of the other's face not enough to stop Persef from recognizing the tealblood that had been the source of his earlier panic. Persef let the curtain fall closed as he stepped back from the window, his fingers hurting from the tension he was putting on them. How had the troll come here?Why hadn't Deacon caught him?

 

He must have hid, a small part of him whispered. Followed him and hid until Deacon had gone. And now he was here and Deacon was out in the forest somewhere, and he was entirely alone.

 

The doorknob turned and Persef's eyes were locked on it, taking another step back before running back into the hive toward his room. His lusus hopped after him, and Persef slammed the door shut on his room and locking it just as he heard the kitchen door being flung open and footsteps heading his way. A thud followed and Persef pressed himself to the opposite wall, stifling a cry as something thudded against the wood. He glanced quickly to the window, jumping as another hit sounded against his door. His window was big enough, he could crawl out of it into his garden and go in the direction Deacon had taken. Or hide somewhere outside until the troll gave up and went away. Another thud and Persef jerked into action, stuffing his shovel away and picking up his lusus before he ran to the window; the latch was easy to open and he threw it up, sliding the window as high as he could. Ordinarily he might have had a little trouble getting high enough to climb over it but panic lent him an edge: he pushed his custodian through first and hauled himself up with a strength he didn't think he had possessed anymore, legs kicking to push through.

 

He landed on the soft ground below, feeling the damp nose of his custodian on his cheek to get him up. He breathed hard for a second before scrambling up, only to see the back door to the far side fling itself open and the tealblood come lunging out with a hiss, having looped around to the food block again. The plants in rows did nothing to stop and the troll stomped on them mercilessly as he came toward Persef.

 

Persef knew he wouldn't be able to run and brought his shovel out again, giving it a wide swing. His attacker dodged it easily and he could already feel the prickle of hopelessness in his chest. He was alone, and by the time Deacon came back he'd either see the corpse of his matesprit or a bloodtrail into the forest as he was brought to whatever hungry lusus needed to be fed. And he would have failed. Again. Only this time he'd be dead for it.

 

Twin curved blades darted out toward his chest and Persef clumsily batted them away, retreating slowly. He tried for another swing but again it was dodged, and this time when the blades flew toward him he knew it was over.

 

The other troll let out a yell, dropping a blade onto the ground. Persef's lusus was firmly attached to one bared ankle, biting as deep as he could before kicking off, his back legs digging into the ground as he came back for another bite. The troll cursed, rising his remaining blade and Persef took the chance for one more swing, trying to put all his strength into it.

 

The metal connected with a cheek, sending the other reeling back, his bitten ankle twisting underneath him and sending him sprawling back. His arms windmilled but he couldn't stop himself, and collapsed onto the bared posts holding up Persef's vineplants. They weren't strong or sharp enough to go completely through but still some bright teal slipped down the wood as the troll flailed.

 

Persef didn't know how it was he moved, but all of a sudden he stood in front of his attacker, shoving down on his chest with all his might. There was a choked gurgle as most of the thin posts snapped, but one appeared in the other's throat and side, stained through with blood.

 

He stepped back hastily but the other didn't seem to be able to get up anymore, and as he watched, a puddle oozed out below him, soaking into the plants of his garden.

 

**

 

The troll had long stopped moving by the time Deacon came back, opening the front door to find a dirty fingered Persef sitting on his couch with his lusus, silently rubbing teal into the white fur as he scratched behind his ears.

 

Tiny prickles of blood led out of back door, and for a long time, Persef didn't say a single word.


	8. Sleep

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tags: Mentions of Previous Violence

Persef was asleep on the couch when he got back, slumped over the armrest while the tv in front of him ran through a movie he'd had to have seen a hundred times before. Deacon wiped his hand over his nose as he came closer, smearing some of the purple dripping down over his lips. He guessed it was pretty late; he didn't have to look at a watch to tell him what the sun outside was already screaming to any troll in the vicinity.

  
He almost fell into the couch before he realized that would probably wake Persef up, and his hands gripped the couch tightly as he slid in as carefully as he could manage.  Persef didn't move and Deacon slid closer, reaching out to him. He almost thought Persef had woken up when he stirred and turned toward his touch but as soon as he was manuevered into his lap he relaxed, and didn't make another sound except for a light snore.

  
Deacon sighed, leaning back. The blood on his arms was already dry so he didn't think too much about running his fingers through Persef's hair until he had small rivers of black pouring through his hands. It helped. A week of little to no sleep, all because the energy in his blood wouldn't let him, leaving him tossing and turning while he ached with the urge to smash claws through someone's skull, or run Persef ragged until the entire house was stained through with purple and teal. He yawned, and slid Persef a little to the side so none of the blood in his mouth would drip on his hair. There was something a little off about Persef having any sort of color on him.

  
But Deacon was good now. He'd killed until his modus was stacked with his spoils, and his own blood ran free, and all that pent up energy was gone. He lifted a shoulder and rubbed his face on his sleeve. He felt...tired. A little fucked up without all the buzz in him driving him somewhere, and a little empty. He held Persef a little tighter, watching his hair slip through his stained fingers again.

  
He'd go take a bath before Persef woke up and saw him all bloodied up, but right now he didn't want to move. All he wanted...was to just close his eyes for a little bit...and...sleep........


End file.
